Najlepsi przyjaciele
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Lily i Severus są w czwartej klasie i nadal są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Luźno powiązane ze sobą rozdziały opisują wydarzenia z szarego życia Severusa, które ubarwić mogła tylko Lily.
1. Rozdział pierwszy: Kryształowa lilia

_Fanfik ten opisuje wydarzenia z życia Severusa i Lily. Rzecz dzieje się w czasie wakacji i roku szkolnego 1974/1975, czyli Severus i Lily są w czwartej klasie. Skupiłam się w nim głównie na temacie ich przyjaźni, ale będzie również o rodzinie Severusa i jego znajomości z Huncwotami. Opowiadanie składa się z wielu rozdziałów luźno ze sobą powiązanych. Każdy rozdział opisuje osobną historię, nie są one ułożone chronologicznie. Rozdziałów nie trzeba czytać po kolei, żeby wiedzieć o co chodzi w danym rozdziale nie jest potrzebna znajomość poprzednich._

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

**Kryształowa lilia**

Był ciepły wrześniowy dzień. W czasie przerwy wielu uczniów spędzało czas na dworze, na dziedzińcu. Ktoś szybko odpisywał zadanie domowe, ktoś inny ćwiczył zaklęcia przed sprawdzianem na następnej lekcji, gdzieś w kącie dziewczyna całowała się z chłopakiem. Większość młodzieży jednak siedziała na ławkach lub trawie i rozmawiała lub śmiała się.

Z boku dziedzińca, pod kolumną, dziewczyna prowadziła cichą rozmowę z chłopakiem.

Ona była wysoka i szczupła, miała długie, proste, ciemno rude włosy. Lecz największa uwagę zwracały jej oczy: duże, migdałowe, o pięknym zielonym kolorze. Ubrana była w czarne szkolne szaty, z czerwonymi dodatkami i złotym lwem na piersi.

Chłopak był nieco wyższy od niej, chudy, o ziemistej cerze i długich, czarnych, tłustych włosach, które opadały mu na twarz. Miał duży, zakrzywiony nos i czarne, zimne oczy. On także miał na sobie szkolną szatę, tyle, że z zielonymi dodatkami i srebrnym wężem.

Taka spokojna rozmowa Gryfona ze Ślizgonem była niespotykanym zjawiskiem, dlatego też wielu uczniów oglądało się na nich. Gryffindor i Slytherin od wieków cechowała wzajemna wrogość, nieufność i rywalizacja. Uczniowie tych dwóch domów rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali, przeważnie się kłócili i dogadywali sobie, często dochodziło miedzy nimi do bójek i pojedynków.

Tamta dwójka jednak była inna. Znali się od dzieciństwa, mieszkali w tym samym miasteczku. Ich przyjaźń zaczęła się w chwili gdy dziewczyna, pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny, odkryła, że jest czarownicą. To ten chłopak, mający matkę czarownicę, wprowadził ją w tajniki magicznego świata. Mimo, że trafili do dwóch, tak różnych, domów, ich znajomość nadal trwała. Teraz, w czwartej klasie, byli już najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Wielu ludzi, którzy ich znali, dziwiło się, że dwie tak różne osoby mogą się ze sobą przyjaźnić. Ona, mimo, że wcześniej nie znała magii, była bardzo dobrą i pilną uczennicą. Chętnie pomagała słabszym kolegom i szybko znalazła wielu przyjaciół. Gdy z dziewczynki stała się nastolatką, zaczęła się podobać chłopakom. Wielu chciało się z nią umówić, ona jednak wszystkich zbywała. On też był dobrym uczniem, jednak rzadko komuś pomagał, zresztą nikt go często o tę pomoc nie prosił. Był milczkiem i samotnikiem, miał niewielu kolegów. Fascynowała go czarna magia, co wielu osobom się nie podobało. Także jego przyjaciółce.

- Naprawdę, Severusie, nie pojmuję, co ty w tym widzisz. Cały czas czytasz książki o czarnej magii. No proszę, kolejna – wyciągnęła z jego ręki grubą książkę w czarnej okładce. – _„Najmroczniejsze zaklęcia i klątwy"_. Skąd ty to bierzesz? Chyba nie ze szkolnej biblioteki?

- Nie, pożyczył mi kolega – odparł, lekko się rumieniąc i wyrywając jej książkę.

- Kolega ze Slytherinu? – Lily podniosła brwi. – Ci twoi „koledzy" mają na ciebie zły wpływ. Czytają takie książki, a potem rzucają te zaklęcia na innych uczniów.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie rzuciłem zaklęcia na nikogo bez jego pozwolenia – powiedział Severus. Widać było, że jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. – To ktoś inny cały czas rzuca na mnie zaklęcia.

- Wiem, i tego też nie pochwalam. Ale ci twoi „koledzy" używają czarnej magii. Słyszałam co zrobił ostatnio Avery. Przez chwilę myślałam, że ty też brałeś w tym udział.

Ale zanim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć usłyszeli inny głos.

- O, popatrzcie, to Smarkerus – krzyknął jakiś chłopak za plecami Severusa.

Snape nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto to powiedział. Nadchodził James Potter i jego przyjaciele: Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew. Cała czwórka była w jego wieku i należała do Gryffindoru. Severus spotkał Pottera i Blacka w pociągu pierwszego dnia szkoły. Od razu między nimi pojawiła się nieskrywana niechęć, która z czasem przerodziła się w otwartą wrogość.

Z początku Snape zazdrościł Jamesowi wielu rzeczy: opieki i miłości rodziców, popularności w szkole, talentu do gry w quidditcha, powodzenia wśród dziewczyn. Z czasem jednak, z pomocą Lily, wyleczył się z tego i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na bandę Pottera, omijał ich szerokim łukiem, aby nie dać im powodu do zaczepki. Jednak Gryfoni za każdym razem gdy go spotykali przezywali go, poniżali, śmiali się z niego, czasami nawet rzucali zaklęcia. Prym w tym wiódł James. Nie było do końca wiadomo dlaczego to robi: może chciał się popisać przed kolegami, a może zazdrościł Severusowi jego przyjaźni z Lily, w której się podkochiwał i chciał go przed nią upokorzyć.

- Nie martw się, Evans, już przychodzę na ratunek – powiedział James, podchodząc do Lily. – Zaraz cię uwolnię od towarzystwa tego Ślizgona.

- Nie potrzebowałam ratunku dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś – odpowiedziała chłodno Lily, odsuwając się od niego. Ona także nie znosiła Jamesa i uważała go za egoistycznego idiotę.

- No, no, nie tak ostro – odrzekł Potter, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Zostaw ją w spokoju! – krzyknął Severus i zrzucił jego dłoń z ramienia przyjaciółki.

- Lepiej się uspokój, Snape, bo inaczej źle się to dla ciebie skończy – powiedział James, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Natychmiast opuść tę różdżkę – powiedziała wolno i dobitnie Lily, stając przed Jamesem. Potem się odwróciła ponieważ poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

- Spotkamy się później – rzekł cicho Severus i włożył jej do ręki jakąś kartkę. Potem spojrzał na nią: w jego czarnych oczach był smutek i poczucie samotności; odwrócił się i odszedł.

- Już nas zostawiasz Smarkerusie! – krzyknął za nim Potter. – Przecież zabawa dopiero się zaczęła.

Ale Severus nawet się nie obejrzał tylko szybkim krokiem wszedł do zamku.

* * *

Gdy tylko Lily została sama rozwinęła karteczkę, którą dał jej Severus. Napisał na niej kilka zdań. Pismo miał proste i drobne, nie koślawe bazgroły, które są cechą rozpoznawczą większości chłopców. Treść wiadomości brzmiała:

Droga Lily,

Spotkajmy się dzisiaj o 21:00 nad jeziorem, pod tym wielkim bukiem. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Będę czekać.

Severus

Przez resztę lekcji Lily nie potrafiła się skupić. Co takiego chce jej dać lub pokazać Severus, że muszą się spotkać wieczorem, poza szkołą? Nie mogła się już doczekać godziny dziewiątej wieczorem.

* * *

Była ósma wieczorem. Słońce właśnie zaszło, księżyc jeszcze nie zaczął świecić, a na ciemnym niebie widać było kilka gwiazd. Niedaleko jeziora, pod wielkim, starym bukiem siedział Severus. Był sam. Przyszedł na umówione miejsce wcześniej, bo chciał sobie w samotności przemyśleć parę spraw. Między innymi swoje uczucia do Lily i to co ona może czuć do niego.

Co do swoich uczuć nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Kochał Lily właściwie od pierwszego spojrzenia. Miał wtedy dziewięć lat. Myślał, że to może dziecięce zauroczenie, które mu z wiekiem minie. Było wręcz przeciwnie. Uczucie pogłębiało się, Severus darzył Lily wielką, bezwarunkową miłością, która, jak sądził, nigdy nie przeminie, cokolwiek by się stało.

Nie był natomiast pewny uczuć swojej przyjaciółki. Lily kochała go, ale tylko jako przyjaciela. Czy była gotowa zamienić swoje uczucia na coś bardziej romantycznego? Trudno było rzec. Jak na razie z nikim nie chodziła, choć wielu chłopców jej to proponowało. Ale z drugiej strony nie odwzajemniała drobnych gestów, które okazywał jej Severus, chcąc pokazać, że mu na niej zależy: przelotnych spojrzeń, drobnych komplementów, muśnięć dłoni…

Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Na niebie było mnóstwo jasno świecących gwiazd, księżyc właśnie wyłonił się zza wysokich drzew Zakazanego Lasu, z którego dobiegło pohukiwanie sowy. Severus spojrzał na zegarek. Była za pięć dziewiąta. Lily za chwilę powinna przyjść. Usłyszał szelest trawy i szybko się odwrócił. Od strony zamku szła jego przyjaciółka.

Wyglądała pięknie. Jej długie, rude włosy powiewały w lekkim wietrze. W jej oczach odbijał się blask gwiazd. Zdjęła czarne, szkolne szaty i miała teraz na sobie letnią, zieloną sukienkę. Natomiast Severus, w przeciwieństwie do wielu uczniów, którzy po lekcjach przebierali się w wygodniejsze, mugolskie stroje, zazwyczaj cały czas chodził w szkolnej szacie. Jego mugolskie ubrania były stare i niedopasowane więc wstydził się w nich pokazywać.

Lily podeszła i usiadła obok przyjaciela. Na jej twarzy malowała się radość i ciekawość. Już nie mogła się doczekać co takiego przygotował Severus.

Przez kilka minut milczeli. Severus nie wiedział jak zacząć, a Lily cierpliwie czekała. W końcu chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział:

- Lily, poprosiłem cię, żebyś tu dzisiaj przyszła, bo chcę ci coś dać.

- Ale z jakiej to okazji? Urodziny mam dopiero w styczniu – zdziwiła się.

- Wiem. To jest coś innego.

I wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś niewielki przedmiot. Był to szklany kwiat. Lilia. Wyglądał jak wyrzeźbiony, ale czegoś takiego nie mogła stworzyć ludzka ręka. Widać było każdą żyłkę, każde zadrapanie na płatku, nawet maleńkie włoski na liściach. Lily patrzyła na kwiat z zachwytem.

- Znalazłem ten kwiat w te wakacje i od razu pomyślałem o tobie – wyjaśnił Severus. – Nie chciałem, żeby zwiędnął, więc go transmutowałem w kryształ.

- Jest piękny.

- A teraz ci go daję, abyś zawsze pamiętała o naszej przyjaźni – dodał cicho.

- Nawet bez tego podarunku nigdy o nas nie zapomnę. Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi – odparła Lily, biorąc kwiat do ręki. Powąchała go, ale niestety kwiat nie zachował zapachu.

- Pachniał słodko i przyjemnie, zupełnie jak ty – szepnął Severus, przysuwając się bliżej do przyjaciółki.

Ich twarze dzieliło teraz zaledwie kilka cali. Severusowi serce waliło jak gdyby przed chwilą uciekł przed wściekłym hipogryfem, oddech miał dwa razy szybszy niż normalnie gdy patrzył w nieskończoną głębię zielonych oczu Lily. I nie wiedząc kiedy i dlaczego zaczął ją nieśmiało całować.

Usta Lily były delikatne i miękkie, a ona sama pachniała jak kwiat białej lilii w ciepły, letni wieczór. Severus zupełnie się zapomniał. Przeżywał teraz najszczęśliwsze chwile swego smutnego życia i chciał by ten pocałunek trwał do końca świata. Lily nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, nie wiedziała co zrobić czy powiedzieć. Zastanawiała się czy czuje do Severusa coś więcej niż przyjaźń, czy jest gotowa odwzajemnić jego miłość.

Nie będąc pewną swoich uczuć i nie chcąc niszczyć ich przyjaźni lekko odsunęła głowę i położyła dłoń na ustach przyjaciela.

- Nie, Severusie, jeszcze nie – powiedziała cicho.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem… - rzekł, mocno się rumieniąc i odsuwając od niej. – Nie wiem…

- Nic się nie stało. Ale chyba muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro – przerwała mu.

Chciała zostać sama i wszystko przemyśleć. Wiedziała, że Severus też tego teraz potrzebuje. Wstała, otrzepała sukienkę i ruszyła w stronę jasno oświetlonego zamku.

- Tak, do jutra – odpowiedział Severus, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem.

A potem jeszcze długo siedział pod starym bukiem, patrząc na jezioro i rozpamiętując swój pierwszy pocałunek.

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za przeczytanie rozdziału i proszę o komentarze i opinie. _

_Następny rozdział już się pisze, mam nadzieję, że niedługo będę w stanie go opublikować._

_Mam też prośbę: obecny tytuł fanfika nie za bardzo mi się podoba, ale nie miałam innego pomysłu, a chciałam już go udostępnić do czytania. Dlatego jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na lepszy tytuł, niech napisze. Będę bardzo wdzięczna. Najlepiej, żeby tytuł nawiązywał do przyjaźni, ponieważ o tym jest ten fanfik._


	2. Rozdział drugi: Krew i łzy

_Akcja tego rozdziału rozgrywa się przed wydarzeniami z poprzedniego i nie ma z nimi żadnego związku. Nie trzeba czytać poprzedniego rozdziału aby zrozumieć ten. Poniższy rozdział opisuje dwa dni z wakacji Severusa i Lily przed ich czwartą klasą. Uwaga: dużo przemocy!_

* * *

Rozdział drugi

**Krew i łzy**

To letnie popołudnie było wyjątkowo upalne. Temperatura sięgała trzydziestu paru stopni, żar lał się z nieba i nie było nawet najmniejszego podmuchu wiatru. Od kilku dni nie padało, wszystko było suche i zakurzone.

Na małym, starym placu zabaw było prawie pusto. Większość dzieci z miasteczka wyjechała na wakacje lub siedziała w chłodnych domach. Jedyną osobą obecną na placu był wysoki, chudy chłopiec, może w wieku czternastu lat. Ubrany był w stare, za duże jeansy i czarny, sprany T-shirt. Jego długie, czarne, tłuste włosy opadały mu na twarz. Widać było, że jego rodzice nie mają pieniędzy, aby zapewnić mu wakacyjny wyjazd i, że chłopak przez całe dwa miesiące nudzi się w domu. Jeśli to miejsce mógł nazwać domem. Jego prawdziwy dom był w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

Severus leniwie huśtał się na huśtawce. Tej samej huśtawce, z której zeskoczyła Lily podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Chociaż ta pierwsza rozmowa była totalną porażką, to jednak szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Ciekawość Lily sprawiła, że po incydencie na placu odnalazła tego dziwnego chłopca i wymusiła na nim, aby powiedział jej całą prawdę. Gdy przekonała się, że naprawdę jest czarownicą, zaczęli się spotykać i Severus opowiedział jej wszystko, co wiedział o magicznym świecie. W ten sposób zaczęła się ich przyjaźń.

Ale teraz jedyna osoba, z którą Severus mógł szczerze i normalnie porozmawiać wyjechała z rodziną na wakacje. Został sam. Nie miał innych kolegów, rodzice się nim nie zajmowali. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie włóczył się samotnie po okolicy i czekał na powrót Lily. Parę dni temu dostał pocztówkę od niej. Pisała, że wraca za tydzień. Zostały jeszcze tylko trzy dni. A może aż trzy dni?

Pocztówka była z Rzymu. Zdjęcia przedstawiały stare, mugolskie zabytki, które Severus widział tylko na zdjęciach i obrazkach w książkach. On sam nigdy nie opuścił Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie był nigdzie poza swoim miastem, Hogwartem i Londynem, gdzie jeździł raz w roku, aby kupić nowe książki i dostać się na peron 9 i ¾. Jego rodziców nie było stać na podróże, nie miał też żadnej dalszej rodziny, do której mógłby pojechać w wakacje. Spędzał więc całe dwa miesiące nudząc się w domu. Chodził na długie, samotne spacery po okolicy, czytał książki o czarnej magii lub eliksirach oraz pomagał matce w pracach domowych.

Gdy Lily była w domu codziennie się spotykali i spędzali razem całe dnie, parę razy przyjaciółka nawet zaprosiła go do siebie. Jednak rodzice dziewczyny, po prawie rocznej nieobecności córki, zawsze zabierali ją na długie, zagraniczne podróże. Lily bardzo się z nich cieszyła, chciała spędzić czas z rodzicami i siostrą. Lecz było jej także przykro, że Severus musi zostać w domu i samotnie spędzać te piękne, letnie dni.

Chłopak zeskoczył z huśtawki i opuścił plac zabaw. Zszedł nad rzeczkę i skręcił w stronę domu. Z wody wydobywał się ohydny zapach zgnilizny. Trudno było to nazwać rzeką, był to raczej wielki ściek. Pływało w nim pełno śmieci, w wodzie nie żyły żadne ryby, a na brzegu nie rosły żadne rośliny.

Severus wspiął się po skarpie i skręcił w uliczkę. Dzielnica, w której mieszkał, składała się z wąskich ulic, wokół których stały stare, zniszczone, wielopiętrowe budynki mieszkalne. W dali widać było wielką fabrykę, której wysoki komin górował nad okolicą. Większość mieszkańców tej okolicy było słabo opłacanymi pracownikami tej fabryki.

Słońce właśnie zachodziło i jego krwawy blask nadał biednej dzielnicy jeszcze bardziej ponury wygląd. Severus skręcił w uliczkę oznaczoną przekrzywioną, zardzewiałą tabliczką jako Spinner's End. Minął parę budynków z zabitymi deskami oknami i zatrzymał się przed starymi drzwiami z płatami złuszczonej farby. Wyciągnął z kieszeni brudny klucz i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do środka i cicho zamknął je za sobą.

Przeszedł dalej, do salonu. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył, więc szybkim krokiem skierował się ku schodom wiodącym na górę, do jego sypialni.

- Gdzie się tak długo włóczyłeś? – zapytał znienawidzony głos. Severus zamarł z jedną nogą w powietrzu, nad stopniem i powoli się odwrócił. Z ciemnego kąta wyszedł chudy mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i haczykowatym nosie. Tobiasz Snape, ojciec Severusa. Odstawił na stolik prawie pustą butelkę po jakimś podłym winie i powolnym krokiem podszedł do syna.

- Gdzie się tak długo włóczyłeś? – powtórzył, tym razem o wiele głośniej.

Severus uparcie milczał i patrzył na ojca wzrokiem, w którym złość i nienawiść mieszały się ze strachem.

- Jesteś zupełnie taki sam jak twoja matka. Masz gdzieś, że jedyny żywiciel rodziny wraca zmęczony z pracy i zasługuje na miskę ciepłej zupy. Tak jak ją, nauczę cię szacunku do mnie.

- Odwal się ode mnie i mojej matki! – krzyknął Severus i po sekundzie żałował, że to powiedział.

- Coś ty do mnie powiedział? – Tobiasz Snape zbliżył się do syna i z całej siły uderzył go w policzek. Tak mocno, że Severus wpadł na stojącą za nim szafkę i upadł na podłogę.

- Przez czternaście lat próbuję cię nauczyć respektu do ojca. Ale do ciebie nic nie dociera. Myślisz, że mając ten magiczny patyk jesteś kimś lepszym. Ale wcale tak nie jest. Nic mi nie możesz zrobić. Wiem, że nie wolno ci czarować poza szkołą.

Stanął nad synem i kopnął go w twarz. Severus poczuł, że łamie mu się nos, a ciepła krew zalewa twarz. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na ojca i zobaczył jak ten wyciąga ze spodni ciężki pasek. Ojciec podniósł rękę i chwilę później Severus poczuł na udzie mocne uderzenie. Zapiekło go tak bardzo, że nie potrafił powstrzymać się od krzyku. A im głośniej Severus krzyczał tym jego ojciec mocniej bił. Następne, o wiele mocniejsze, uderzenie spadło na ramię. I tym razem, mimo woli, z ust Severusa wyrwał się jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk.

Coraz mocniejsze uderzenia trafiały we wszystkie części ciała Severusa, oprócz głowy, którą osłaniał rękami. Severus krzyczał, płakał i prosił ojca, aby przestał, ale ten pozostawał głuchy na błagania syna. Równocześnie chłopak musiał powstrzymywać złość, aby nie użyć przeciw ojcu magii, za co zostałby wyrzucony ze szkoły.

Lecz po paru kolejnych minutach katowania, w ciągu, których ojciec kopnął go silnie w brzuch, nadepnął mocno na palce i w końcu uderzył w głowę, Severus stwierdził, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Było mu już wszystko jedno byleby to się wreszcie skończyło. Już miał sięgać po różdżkę, którą schował do tylnej kieszeni spodni, gdy usłyszał huk otwieranych drzwi i krzyk kobiety.

- Co tu się dzieje? – w drzwiach stała chuda kobieta o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach i szarych oczach, bardzo podobna do Severusa.

Matka, pomyślał Severus z ulgą. Wiedział, że teraz ojciec nią się zajmie, ale matka była czarownicą i mogła używać czarów.

- A ty gdzie byłaś? – krzyknął Tobiasz Snape, podchodząc do żony. – Nic nie mówiąc znikasz na cały dzień! Ciebie też muszę nauczyć szacunku?

Ale ona go nie słuchała. Patrzyła na syna by się upewnić czy nic poważnego mu nie jest, a potem dała mu znak by uciekał na górę.

Severus posłuchał jej bez chwili wahania. Z trudem podniósł się z podłogi, na której była teraz wielka kałuża jego krwi. Powoli, podpierając się ręką o ścianę, wszedł po schodach na górę i skierował się do łazienki. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi i zasunął zasuwę, poczuł się wreszcie bezpiecznie. Ojciec nie mógł tutaj wejść.

Chłopak podszedł do lustra zawieszonego nad umywalką i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Wyglądał fatalnie. Całą twarz i włosy miał we krwi i łzach, pod okiem pojawił się już wielki, fioletowy siniec, ze złamanego i spuchniętego nosa wciąż lała się krew.

Ściągnął zakrwawione ubranie i wrzucił je do kosza na brudną bieliznę. Palce prawej ręki, zmiażdżone ciężkim butem ojca, były spuchnięte i Severus z wielkim trudem nimi poruszał. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił wodę. Umył włosy resztką szamponu (cokolwiek robił one zawsze pozostawały tłuste) oraz zmył z twarzy i ciała krew i kurz.

Podczas kąpieli naliczył piętnaście nowych siniaków, z czego sześć było dużych i bardzo bolesnych. Stojąc pod zimną wodą, która przynosiła ulgę jego posiniaczonemu ciału, zatopił się w smutnych myślach na temat swoich rodziców.

Jego ojciec, Tobiasz Snape, był mugolem i wprost nienawidził magii. Severus zawsze się zastanawiał, dlaczego ojciec ożenił się z czarownicą. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem było to, że Tobiasz nie wiedział przed ślubem, iż jego narzeczona potrafi czarować. Gdy mu w końcu o tym powiedziała, stał się zazdrosny, a nie chcąc tego okazać, starał się udowodnić żonie, że wcale nie jest od niego lepsza, wręcz przeciwnie, że jest dziwna i nienormalna. Znęcał się nad żoną i synem, który ku jego zgrozie był taki sam jak matka. Tobiasz Snape pracował w pobliskiej fabryce i przynosił do domu bardzo marną pensję. Ale uważał, że jako jedynemu żywicielowi rodziny, należy mu się szacunek i, że żona i syn mają spełniać wszystkie jego zachcianki.

Natomiast matka, Eileen Prince, była czarownicą czystej krwi i tak jak jej syn należała do Slytherinu. Severus nigdy się nie dowiedział, dlaczego wyszła za mugola i tyrana, jakim był Tobiasz. Przypuszczał, że przed ślubem jego ojciec musiał być miłym, czarującym facetem i dopiero zazdrość sprawiła, że stał się potworem. A może tylko udawał miłość, aby po ślubie mieć posłuszną żonę, spełniającą jego życzenia? Chłopak nigdy nie wybaczył matce tego, że nie opuściła męża i pozwalała mu się dręczyć. Dlaczego tak rzadko używała we własnej obronie magii? Czyżby cały czas go kochała? Tego Severus nie wiedział, wiedział natomiast, że matka bardzo go kocha tylko trudno jej tą miłość okazywać. Zawsze gdy mogła broniła syna, brała winę na siebie, ale nie miała czasu by spędzać z nim wolne chwile, by się zainteresować jego życiem, nie było jej stać na kupienie mu prezentu na urodziny lub Gwiazdkę. Severus również darzył matkę wielką miłością i jedynie myśl o niej powstrzymywała go przed ucieczką z domu.

Tobiasz nie pozwalał żonie pracować twierdząc, że miejsce kobiety jest w domu. Jako, że ojciec zarabiał bardzo niewiele i większość wydawał na alkohol, w domu zawsze brakowało pieniędzy. Jeśli matka chciała coś kupić musiała prosić męża o pieniądze i mówić mu dokładnie co zamierza zakupić, z czego była potem sprawdzana. Severus podejrzewał jednak, że matka musi mieć jakąś pracę, ponieważ nie było jej w domu całymi dniami i nikomu nie mówiła dokąd wychodzi. Musiała mieć w skrytce w Banku Gringotta trochę pieniędzy, inaczej nie kupiłaby synowi nowej różdżki i szat szkolnych. Książki, kociołek, teleskop i inne potrzebne w szkole rzeczy miał po matce lub używane. Dostawał także czasami od matki parę groszy na własne wydatki i przyjemności. Ubrania miał zniszczone i za duże, najczęściej po ojcu. Parę lat temu zbuntował się i powiedział, że nie będzie nosił ciuchów matki.

Severus nienawidził wakacji. Z utęsknieniem czekał na powrót do Hogwartu, gdzie mógł używać magii i nie musiał bać się ojca. Tymczasem trzeba było przeżyć jeszcze miesiąc w tym piekle. Całe szczęście, że Lily wracała już za kilka dni.

Severus zakręcił wodę, wytarł sie i założył piżamę. Z dołu dobiegały krzyki rodziców. Cicho przeszedł przez korytarz, wszedł do swojej sypialni i zamknął drzwi na zamek. Rzucił się na łóżko i momentalnie zasnął.

* * *

Był czwartek, wczesny wieczór. Severus siedział na fotelu w salonie i czytał stary egzemplarz „Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych". Studiował właśnie recepturę Wywaru Żywej Śmierci gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Pomyślał, że to pewnie kolega ojca z pracy i niechętnie poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy w drzwiach ujrzał Lily, pięknie opaloną i szeroko uśmiechniętą. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka wraca dzisiaj, ale myślał, że spotkają się dopiero jutro więc nie był przygotowany na dzisiejszą wizytę. Poza tym nie chciał zapraszać Lily do środka. Wstydził się swojego domu i warunków, w jakich żyje.

Szeroki uśmiech Lily zniknął gdy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest jej przyjaciel. Severus miał złamany nos, siniaka pod okiem i rozciętą wargę. Chciała zapytać co się stało, ale zamiast tego znowu się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:

- Witaj Severusie. Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

- Cześć Lily. Wchodź – odsunął się, aby mogła wejść. Co miał zrobić? Wygonić ją?

- Przepraszam, że przychodzę bez uprzedzenia, ale nie mogłam się doczekać spotkania z tobą. Jesteś sam?

- Matka od kilku dni jest u chorej przyjaciółki, a ojciec ma dzisiaj nocną zmianę w pracy.

Zapadła cisza. Lily rozglądała się po salonie. Wzdłuż ścian stały regały pełne książek, na środku mały stolik, dwa fotele i kanapa. Był jeszcze nieduży kominek i mała szafka przy wejściu na schody. Wszystko było stare i zupełnie bez stylu, ale niezniszczone i czyste. Eileen używała czarów gdy coś się zniszczyło lub ubrudziło.

Lily odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Severus zakłada koszulę z długimi rękawami. Zdążyła jednak zauważyć brzydkie siniaki na jego rękach.

- Co ci się stało?

- Spadłem ze schodów – odpowiedział szybko, tonem ucinającym rozmowę.

Lily podeszła do regału. Stały tam stare książki z różnych dziedzin magii, oprawione w wytartą skórę.

- Skąd masz tyle książek? – zapytała z podziwem.

- To książki matki, zbierane od pokoleń przez jej rodzinę. Mam jeszcze trochę w swojej sypialni. Te tutaj są zaczarowane tak, że mugol widzi tylko zwykłe, nudne książki. Mój ojciec nie pozwoliłby matce trzymać tak wielu książek o magii. Ale na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ojciec coś odkrył, schowała cenniejsze egzemplarze w mojej sypialni.

- Będę mogła czasami coś pożyczyć?

- Jasne, kiedy tylko chcesz. Może się czegoś napijesz?

- Chętnie.

Przeszli do kuchni, w której wokół starego stołu stały cztery krzesła, a pod ścianą szafki, lodówka i kuchenka. Lily usiadła przy stole, a Severus wyciągnął z szafki dwie szklanki, a potem otworzył lodówkę. Była prawie pusta. Kawałek szynki, opakowanie, w którym została resztka sera, jakiś stary, pomarszczony pomidor i butelka wody mineralnej.

Severus wyjął butelkę i nalał płynu do dwóch szklanek. Gdy odkręcał zakrętkę Lily zauważyła, że jego palce są spuchnięte i ledwo nimi porusza. W ogóle jej przyjaciel poruszał się sztywno i powoli jakby go wszystko bolało.

- I jak spędziłaś wakacje? A, dzięki za pocztówkę – rzekł Severus, siadając naprzeciw niej i podnosząc szklankę do ust.

Ale Lily zamiast odpowiedzieć popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i zapytała:

- Severusie, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło?

Chłopak z hukiem odstawił szklankę na stół i wstał tak gwałtownie, że przewrócił krzesło.

- A jak myślisz? – krzyknął i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Nie chciał zareagować tak gwałtownie, ale nie potrafił już dłużej ukrywać złości, nienawiści, upokorzenia i wstydu.

- Severusie – Lily podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Przede mną nie musisz się wstydzić. Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim.

- To był ojciec. Tak jak zawsze.

Lily popatrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. Jaki rodzic może zrobić coś takiego własnemu dziecku?

- Ale dlaczego?

- Przecież wiesz, że on nienawidzi magii. Na każdym kroku stara się udowodnić, że jestem kimś gorszym od niego. Skończyłoby się to o wiele gorzej, ale na szczęście wróciła matka i ojciec zajął się nią.

Choć Lily wiedziała, że ojciec Severusa bije syna i żonę nie sądziła, że sytuacja w jego rodzinie jest aż tak zła. Bardzo mu współczuła i chciała pomóc, ale nie wiedziała jak.

- No, ale nie mówmy o mnie. Nie chcę cię zadręczać swoimi problemami. Opowiedz jak spędziłaś wakacje.

Lily wiedział, że Severus nie chce rozmawiać o swojej rodzinie, że sprawia mu to ból, tak więc zaczęła opowiadać o przygodach, jakie przeżyła we Włoszech. Severus uważnie słuchał, wypytywał o wiele rzeczy i cieszył się, że jego przyjaciółka miała udany wyjazd.

Gdy wypili już wodę Severus zaprosił Lily do swojej sypialni. Był to niewielki pokój z łóżkiem, biurkiem, komodą i regałami pełnymi książek. Pod małym oknem stał stary fotel ze zniszczoną tapicerką. Severus pokazał Lilly, aby na nim usiadła, a sam położył się na łóżku.

Przez kilka minut panowała cisza. W końcu Severus zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział:

- Dostałem list.

Lily spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Od Jamesa Pottera – wskazał na biurko. Leżał tam niewielki kawałek pergaminu. Lily wzięła go do ręki i przeczytała na głos.

Witaj Smarkerusie,

Mam nadzieję, że wakacje miło spędzasz. Pewnie nie możesz się już doczekać spotkania ze mną. Ale mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję. Zerwiesz swoją przyjaźń z Lily Evans i przekonasz ją, aby ze mną chodziła, a może dam ci spokój. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz w przyszłym roku szkolnym czeka nas niezła zabawa. Przynajmniej mnie.

Miłych wakacji

James Potter

- Co za dupek! – krzyknęła Lily i rzuciła list na biurko. – Nic i nikt mnie nie przekona żeby z nim chodzić. Chyba się nie zgodziłeś na jego propozycję?

- Zastanawiałem się. Mam już serdecznie dość jego ciągłych „zabaw" moim kosztem – Severus nie patrzył na Lily tylko w sufit. – Ale stwierdziłem, że to by było nie w porządku w stosunku do ciebie. Jeśli zechcesz, sama zerwiesz naszą przyjaźń i będziesz chodzić z Potterem.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę ani tego ani tego – Lily usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

- Ja też nie chcę cię stracić. Jesteś jedyną bliską mi osobą. Nie mam nikogo oprócz ciebie – Severus podniósł się i popatrzył na Lily. W jego oczach lśniły łzy.

- Spokojnie Severusie, zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi – Lily łagodnie objęła go ramieniem.

Severus, choć nie chciał, zaczął cicho płakać. Z jego czarnych oczu leciały wąskie strumyki łez. Wypłakiwał teraz ból, jaki sprawił mu ojciec i James Potter, nienawiść do nich i złość, że nie może zapłacić im za to jak go traktują. Były to także łzy ulgi i wdzięczności za to, że ma taką przyjaciółkę jak Lily.

W końcu się uspokoił i położył. Lily bez słowa wstała i wyszła z pokoju, a potem opuściła dom na Spinner's End. Severus natomiast po raz pierwszy od wielu nocy spał spokojnie.

* * *

_Dziękuję za przeczytanie i bardzo proszę o wyrażanie swoich opinii i uwag. Prośba o sugestie lepszego tytułu opowiadania nadal aktualna._


	3. Rozdział trzeci: Lodowy wąż

_Długo to trwało, ale w końcu udało mi się opublikować kolejny rozdział, tym razem opowiadający o urodzinach Severusa. _

_9 stycznia 1975 roku to naprawdę był czwartek. Sprawdziłam._

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

**Lodowy wąż**

Severus gwałtownie się obudził. Przez moment nie wiedział gdzie jest. Nad sobą widział zielony materiał, czuł, że leży na czymś miękkim, a z bardzo niedaleka dobiegało go ciche chrapanie. W końcu sobie przypomniał. Przecież leży w swoim łóżku z kotarami, w dormitorium, w lochu, w którym znajduje się salon wspólny i sypialnie Slytherinu.

Usiadł na łóżku. Mimo, że dormitorium znajdowało się pod ziemią, okna były tak zaczarowane, że wyglądając przez nie widziało się aktualny stan nieba i otoczenia, a szyby wpuszczały do środka tyle światła co te w normalnych oknach. Sypialnia była oświetlona promieniami wschodzącego słońca, a niebo za oknami było czysto błękitne, z kilkoma białymi chmurkami. Na ziemi, drzewach, dachach leżała gruba warstwa śniegu skrzącego się w słońcu.

Severus próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego się tak nagle przebudził. Ale nic nie pamiętał. Może to i lepiej, pomyślał, kładąc się na łóżku. Po kilku minutach leżenia stwierdził, że już nie zaśnie. Jego czterej koledzy spali w najlepsze, Mulciber jak zwykle cicho chrapał. Severus szybko się ubrał w szkolne szaty, wziął książkę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Nie było tam nikogo. Usiadł na starej kanapie przed kominkiem i spojrzał na stojący w rogu zegar. Była za dwadzieścia szósta. Miał jeszcze prawie dwie godziny do śniadania.

Zaczął się zastanawiać jaki dzisiaj dzień tygodnia. No tak, przecież dzisiaj jest czwartek. Lubił czwartki, w planie zajęć miał dwie godziny eliksirów i obronę przed czarną magią. Ale data, 9 stycznia, też mu coś mówiła.

Dzisiaj Severus Snape kończył piętnaście lat. Niestety, dla niego urodziny nie były tym czym dla innych dzieci. Nie oczekiwał na nie z utęsknieniem od wielu tygodni. Jego rodziców nie było stać na prezenty ani nawet na niewielkie przyjęcie urodzinowe. Nie miał przyjaciół, którzy złożyliby mu życzenia i zrobili jakąś niespodziankę. W zasadzie dzień urodzin nie różnił się niczym od zwykłego dnia w ciągu roku.

Severus zaczął się zastanawiać jak będą wyglądać tegoroczne urodziny. Czy dostanie jakieś życzenia lub prezenty? Jego ojciec pewnie nawet nie pamięta, że jedyny syn ma dzisiaj święto. Koledzy, jeśli sobie przypomną, złożą mu jakieś głupie życzenia. Od matki zapewnie dostanie list z życzeniami, ale nie może liczyć na żaden prezent.

Choć Severus wiedział, że prezenty nie są najważniejsze, czuł ukłucie zazdrości gdy widział świętujące dzieci obsypywane górą prezentów od całej rodziny. Ale największym smutkiem napawało go to, że tak mało osób pamięta o nim, że nie ma przyjaciół, z którymi mógłby spędzić swoje święto.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji piętnastych urodzin – powiedział smutno Severus sam do siebie, otworzył „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych" i zaczął czytać.

Około siódmej w pokoju wspólnym pojawiło się paru uczniów. Nie zwracając uwagi na Severusa, przecierając zaspane oczy i ziewając, wyszli na śniadanie. Po paru minutach Severus wrócił do dormitorium, w którym Mulciber nadal chrapał, schował książkę i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek.

O tej porze w Wielkiej Sali było prawie pusto. Przy stole nauczycielskim, na szczycie sali, nie siedział nikt, a przy czterech długich stołach domów było łącznie z dwadzieścia osób. Severus nałożył sobie jajecznicę i tosty, nalał soku z dyni i zaczął jeść. Po kwadransie w sali był już tłum, uczniowie jedli, rozmawiali i śmiali się. Do śniadania zasiadło także grono pedagogiczne.

W połowie posiłku usłyszano szum skrzydeł i pohukiwanie sów. Z zaczarowanego sufitu zleciało kilkaset ptaków i zaczęło szukać adresatów przesyłek. Severus bardzo rzadko coś dostawał, dzisiaj jednak czekał na list od matki.

Czarna sowa w końcu go odnalazła i rzuciła na talerz paczuszkę z listem. Severus wziął najpierw list i przeczytał wiadomość od matki, która zawierała, oprócz życzeń urodzinowych, zdawkowe informacje na temat sytuacji w domu. W paczuszce natomiast było małe opakowanie Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta i jeden złoty galeon. Mimo, że prezent był mały, ucieszył Severusa. Myślał, że nie dostanie nic. Wiedział też, ile wyrzeczeń kosztowało matkę kupienie mu słodyczy i wysłanie pieniędzy.

Siedzący obok Severusa Avery zobaczył jego przesyłkę i przypomniał sobie, że kolega ma dzisiaj urodziny.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Severusie – klepnął go po plecach. – Marny prezent dostałeś. Ja na piętnastkę otrzymałem nowy strój do quidditcha.

Severus spojrzał na niego ze złością i nic nie odpowiedział. Schował list i prezent do kieszeni i wstał od stołu. Gdy przechodził paru kolegów zaczepiło go i złożyło jakieś krótkie życzenia. Żadne nie były godne uwagi ani zapamiętania.

Severus wrócił do dormitorium po swoją torbę, a potem ruszył pod salę zaklęć, które były pierwszą lekcją w dniu dzisiejszym.

Na lekcji ćwiczyli nadal zaklęcie przywołujące. Severus opanował je już na pierwszych zajęciach więc nudził się i czekał na dzwonek. Potem mieli godzinę zielarstwa i godzinę transmutacji, na której profesor McGonagall jak zwykle ich wymęczyła, wymyślając bardzo trudne zaklęcia do ćwiczenia i zadając mnóstwo pracy domowej.

Severus szedł przez korytarz do sali obrony przed czarną magią gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła po imieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącą ku niemu, roześmianą Lily.

- Severusie, wszystkiego najlepszego! – krzyknęła i objęła go. Jej ciemnorude włosy omiotły mu twarz, poczuł jej słodki zapach, a na policzku czuł ciepły oddech. Po chwili go puściła i złożyła życzenia. Lecz on prawie jej nie słuchał. Był szczęśliwy, że chociaż jedna osoba w szkole naprawdę pamiętała o jego urodzinach i cieszyła się z tego, że Severus ma dzisiaj święto.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedziała i wyciągnęła z torby płaski przedmiot opakowany w kolorowy papier.

- Dla mnie? Ale…

- Przecież masz dzisiaj urodziny. A przyjaciele dają sobie prezenty z okazji urodzin.

Severus już nie protestował i wziął się za rozpakowywanie prezentu. Była to najnowsza „Encyklopedia Quidditcha", książka wydana kilka tygodni temu, którą każdy, nie tylko wielki fan gry, chciał mieć. Zawierała historię i zasady najpopularniejszej gry w świecie czarodziejów, spis drużyn i zawodników, ciekawostki, wypowiedzi znawców i dużo kolorowych, ruchomych zdjęć. Severus zaniemówił. Wiedział ile taka książka kosztuje i, że on musiałby chyba kilka lat odkładać każdy grosz aby ją kupić.

- Lily, ja nie mogę…

- Wszystko możesz – położyła mu palec na ustach. – Tylko nie możesz mi jej oddać.

Severus, nic już nie mówiąc, z wielką radością schował książkę do torby i podziękował Lily.

- Wiesz, że w sobotę jest wyjście do Hogsmeade? Wybierasz się?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie mam ochoty.

- Pójdziemy razem. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Spotkamy się w sobotę, o trzeciej, w sali wejściowej.

I pobiegła do sali bo właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek. Resztę lekcji Severus spędził myśląc o nowym prezencie i sobotniej wycieczce do Hogsmeade. Jaką niespodziankę szykuje dla niego Lily? Gdy go zapraszała była bardzo tajemnicza. Severus nie mógł się już doczekać.

Wieczorem, już w łóżku, po odrobieniu prac domowych i przeczytaniu paru stron „Encyklopedii Quidditcha", Severus stwierdził, że jego urodziny nie były takie złe. Dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu, matka i Lily, pamiętały o nim i zrobiły mu niespodziankę w postaci wspaniałych prezentów. Brakiem reakcji na jego urodziny ze strony ojca i kolegów ze Slytherinu wcale się nie przejął. Ale zauważył, że Potter i jego banda nie dokuczali mu dzisiaj. Domyślał się, że to Lily powiedział im, że Severus ma urodziny i przekonała, aby dali mu chociaż na jeden dzień spokój. Zastanawiał się co takiego musiała zrobić, aby James się na to zgodził.

Zmęczony, zasunął zasłony wokół łóżka i po paru minutach zasnął, przed snem cały czas myśląc o czekającym go w sobotę spotkaniu.

* * *

W sobotę Severus obudził się wcześnie rano. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podekscytowany, a zarazem zdenerwowany z powodu wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Założył najlepsze ubranie jakie miał i zszedł na śniadanie. Całe przedpołudnie spędził na czytaniu książki od Lily i odkrył, że prawie na każdej stronie przyjaciółka dopisała różne rzeczy: czasami śmieszne komentarze, innym razem poważne przemyślenia. Potem napisał list do matki z podziękowaniem za prezent i poszedł do sowiarni aby go wysłać.

Idąc korytarzami spotkał zaledwie parę osób. Większość wychodziła do Hogsmeade z samego rana i wracała dopiero wieczorem.

Severus nie przepadał za wycieczkami do wioski czarodziejów. Czasami chodził tam z Lily lub kolegami, ale tak naprawdę wolał samotne wypady do Hogsmeade. Nie musiał się wtedy przed nikim wstydzić z powodu braku pieniędzy. A ten brak bardzo mu dokuczał. Nie było go stać na zakup słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa, zabawek ze Sklepu Zonka czy nawet piwa kremowego w Trzech Miotłach. Czasami dostawał od matki trochę pieniędzy, ale wtedy nie chciał ich wydawać na byle co. Chodził więc od sklepu do sklepu, oglądał wystawy i z zazdrością patrzył na innych uczniów, którzy napychali torby zakupami i beztrosko wydawali swoje kieszonkowe. Raz Lily zaproponowała, że mu coś kupi, ale widząc, że sprawiła tym Severusowi przykrość więcej już nie wystąpiła z tą propozycją. Severus nie chciał aby przyjaciółka się nad nim litowała, nie chciał też żerować na jej dobroci dlatego ostatnimi czasy, gdy Lily proponowała wspólne wyjście do wioski, wykręcał się różnymi wymówkami. Tym razem jednak nie wypadało odmówić, poza tym był ciekawy co za niespodziankę przygotowała Lily.

Wczesnym popołudniem poszedł na obiad, na którym było niewielu uczniów. Nie zobaczył też Lily przy stole Gryfonów. Zdziwił się tym, ale pomyślał, że pewnie przygotowuje niespodziankę. Zjadł szybko posiłek i poszedł do dormitorium, żeby się ubrać. Założył gruby czarny płaszcz, a wokół szyi zawiązał szalik w zielono-srebrne pasy. Zszedł do sali wejściowej i czekał na przyjaciółkę. Pięć minut po trzeciej zjawiła się na schodach. Rozejrzała się, a gdy zobaczyła Severusa z uśmiechem do niego podeszła.

- Gotowy? – zapytała, zakładając czerwono-złoty szalik.

Przytaknął, choć wcale nie czuł się gotowy.

Wyszli na błonia i skierowali się w stronę Hogsmeade. Spacer trwał pół godziny, ale świeciło słońce i nie było przeraźliwie zimno, więc szło się bardzo przyjemnie. Z początku oboje milczeli, wkrótce jednak zaczęli rozmawiać o wielu rzeczach. Między innymi o tym jak spędzili przerwę bożonarodzeniową. Severus nie miał zbyt wiele do opowiadania ponieważ, jak co roku, spędził święta w zamku. Lily natomiast była z rodziną w Austrii na nartach.

Tak rozmawiając doszli do Miodowego Królestwa. Weszli do środka, choć przyszło im to z niemałym trudem ponieważ w sklepie było pełno ludzi. Lily zaczęła wybierać słodycze, które chciała kupić i wysłać rodzicom. Severus natomiast stał z boku i starał się nie patrzeć na te kolorowe pyszności aby od razu nie wydać galeona, którego dostał od matki.

W końcu wyszli ze sklepu. Z dużej torby Lily wyciągnęła dwa lizaki, ale zanim jednego z nich dała Severusowi, uprzedziła go aby nie ważył się odmówić. Dzisiejszy wypad to część jej prezentu z okazji urodzin i to ona dzisiaj za wszystko płaci. Severus stwierdził, że nie warto się kłócić, podziękował i wziął lizaka.

Z uśmiechami na twarzach weszli do Trzech Mioteł. Wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, ale w końcu znaleźli wolny stolik gdzieś w kącie. Severus usiadł, a Lily poszła do baru aby coś zamówić. Chłopak rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Pottera, ale na szczęście nigdzie nie było Jamesa ani innego członka bandy z Gryffindoru.

Po pięciu minutach wróciła Lily. Postawiła na stole dwa kufle kremowego piwa i dwa kawałki tortu.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedziała, wznosząc toast.

Zaczęli jeść tort. Okazało się, że to nie jest zwykły wypiek tylko najnowszy wynalazek czarodziejskich piekarzy. Każdy kawałek smakował inaczej. Zaczynałeś od sernika, potem była szarlotka, tort czekoladowy, bezowy lub owocowy. Zdarzały się też takie smaki, których się nie znało. Każdy kęs przynosił niespodziankę.

- To najwspanialsze urodziny w moim życiu – rzekł Severus, zjadając kawałek tortu o smaku makowca. – Najpierw książka, teraz to. Dziękuję.

- Poczekaj, to jeszcze nie koniec mojej niespodzianki – powiedziała Lily z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

Gdy już wszystko zjedli i wypili, opuścili Trzy Miotły i skierowali się w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Hogsmeade wyglądało jak wioska z bajki. Na dachach spoczywały wielkie czapy śniegu, z okien zwisały długie sople lodu, a z nieba prószył delikatny śnieg. Doszli do starego domu nawiedzanego przez duchy. Otulony przez biały, skrzący się w słońcu śnieg nie wyglądał już tak strasznie. Zanim podeszli naprawdę blisko Lily kazała Severusowi zatrzymać się i zamknąć oczy. Uczynił to, z niecierpliwością czekając co teraz nastąpi. Lily wzięła go za rękę i ostrożnie podprowadziła do Chaty. W końcu stanęli, a Severus mógł już otworzyć oczy.

Przed Chatą stał olbrzymi wąż. Był zrobiony ze śniegu i lodu. Wysoki na pięć metrów, miał szeroko otwartą paszczę i ciało zwinięte w długie sploty. Wyglądał jak żywy: długie kły, rozwidlony język, straszne oczy i delikatne łuski na całym ciele. Severusowi wydawało się, że wąż zaraz poruszy się i go zaatakuje.

Severus spojrzał z podziwem na Lily.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś?

- Przez kilka tygodni ćwiczyłam robienie mniejszych rzeźb na szkolnych błoniach. A dzisiaj rano przyszłam tutaj i wyczarowałam tego węża.

- Jest wspaniały. Dziękuję.

- Pomyślałam, że mogłabym zrobić jeszcze lwa lub sprawić by wąż się poruszał, ale nie starczyło mi już czasu.

- Na pewno byś potrafiła to zrobić. Jesteś bardzo zdolną czarownicą.

- A ty bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, Severusie. Przebiegłym i sprytnym jak ten wąż.

Na policzkach Severusa pojawił się mocny rumieniec. Chciał jej podziękować za to wspaniałe popołudnie, ale nie wiedział jak. Podszedł do niej i przytulił ją. Odwzajemniła jego uścisk. Wielką radość sprawiło jej, że mogła go uszczęśliwić. Zbyt często jej przyjaciel był samotny i smutny.

Potem jeszcze długo siedzieli na schodach przed wejściem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i rozmawiali. Patrzyli na połyskującego w słońcu groźnego węża i cieszyli się z obecności drugiej osoby. Czas szybko zleciał i gdy zaczęło się robić ciemno, a im odmarzły już uszy i nosy, wstali i ruszyli z powrotem do zamku. Coraz mocniej padający śnieg utworzył na głowie gada białą czapę i powoli zasypywał ślady Lily i Severusa. Lodowy wąż stał przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą aż do kwietnia, kiedy to wiosenne słońce stopiło go i zamieniło w wielką kałużę.

* * *

_Dziękuję za przeczytanie i bardzo proszę o komentarze. Napisanie opinii nie zajmuje wiele czasu, a jest to najlepsza rzecz jaką może dostać autor od czytelnika. Będę wdzięczna za konstruktywną krytykę i różnego typu sugestie._


	4. Rozdział czwarty: Najwięksi wrogowie

Rozdział czwarty

**Najwięksi wrogowie**

Severus trzymał w ręku piękną, czarną różdżkę. Długa na trzynaście cali, była zrobiona z hebanu i posiadała rdzeń z pióra feniksa. Była to najcenniejsza i prawdopodobnie najdroższa rzecz jaką posiadał Severus.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce, zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz skupienia. Powoli i dokładnie wypowiedział zaklęcie i leżąca przed nim kartka papieru zamieniła się w grubą księgę.

- Bardzo dobrze, panie Snape – pochwaliła go profesor McGonagall. Severus był dumny i szczęśliwy. Było to trudne zaklęcie, a mu udało się już za trzecim podejściem.

Lily, siedząca obok niego, uśmiechnęła się. Następnie wypowiedziała tą samą formułę co Severus i jej arkusz papieru także przemienił się w księgę.

- Gratuluję, panno Evans – rzekła nauczycielka, mijając ich ławkę i podchodząc do chłopców siedzących za nimi, którzy cicho o czymś dyskutowali.

- No, Potter, Black, może byście przestali gadać i wzięli się do pracy.

Nagle rozległ się huk i wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku skąd dobiegł. Jeden z uczniów, zamiast transmutować swój papier, podpalił go. Profesor McGonagall szybko ugasiła mały pożar i surowym wzrokiem spojrzała na małego, grubego chłopca patrzącego z przerażeniem na kupkę popiołów.

- Pettigrew, skup się. I zacznij bardziej uważać, nie słyszałeś co mówiłam o wymowie zaklęcia.

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Pettigrew był totalnym niezdarą i tumanem. Ślizgon podejrzewał, że zdawał wszystkie egzaminy tylko dzięki pomocy zdolniejszych od siebie przyjaciół.

Severus podniósł różdżkę aby jeszcze raz rzucić zaklęcie, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł, jak ta wyrywa mu się z dłoni i, zakreśliwszy łagodny łuk, ląduje u stóp profesor McGonagall.

- Proszę nie rzucać różdżką, panie Snape – powiedziała ostro, gdy Severus, przy wtórze chichotów całej klasy, zdziwiony i zażenowany, podszedł i podniósł swoją różdżkę.

- Snape jest tak odrażający, że nawet jego własna różdżka ucieka od niego – krzyknął Syriusz Black.

Cała klasa ryknęła śmiechem. Severus, siadając w ławce, poczuł jak cały robi się czerwony. Szkarłatny rumieniec brzydko kontrastował z jego bladą cerą.

- Panie Black, proszę nie mówić takich rzeczy – rzekła nauczycielka ostrzegającym tonem.

- Przecież to nie jest jego różdżka. Musiał ją ukraść. On nie ma nawet pieniędzy żeby kupić sobie nowe buty – James Potter chciał jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Severusa.

Wszyscy uczniowie płakali ze śmiechu, choć niektórzy uważali, że Potter posunął się trochę za daleko.

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, panie Potter. A teraz proszę się uspokoić i wracać do ćwiczeń.

W Severusie wzbierała złość i wściekłość. Zacisnął pięści. Jak on nienawidził Pottera. Z trudem powstrzymywał się aby nie wstać i nie zacząć go okładać pięściami. Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Lily próbowała go uspokoić, ale jak mógł to zrobić skoro Potter i Black po raz kolejny upokorzyli go i wystawili na pośmiewisko całej klasy.

- Severusie, nie przejmuj się nimi – mówiła Lilly, gdy opuszczali salę po dzwonku na przerwę. – Naprawdę nie warto.

- Łatwo ci mówić – odpowiedział Severus z wyrzutem. – Nie jesteś prześladowana na każdym kroku, nikt nie rzuca na ciebie zaklęć dla zabawy, nie wyśmiewa cię cokolwiek zrobisz lub powiesz. Ja nie mogę nawet spokojnie przejść korytarzem lub posiedzieć w bibliotece aby nie obawiać się klątw, wyzwisk i żartów moim kosztem.

- Może powinieneś powiedzieć o tym nauczycielom – zaproponowała przyjaciółka.

- I co to da? Dostaną szlaban, a później zemszczą się na mnie za to, że na nich naskarżyłem.

- Spróbuję z nimi porozmawiać. Przecież nie są dziećmi, powinni zacząć się zachowywać trochę bardziej dorośle.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy – rzekł oburzony Severus. – Poradzę sobie sam.

Lily spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona jego opryskliwością.

- Przepraszam – zreflektował się Severus. – Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Po prostu jestem wściekły.

- Nie odrzucaj pomocy innych. Wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony robić wszystko sam, ale prośba o pomoc nie jest oznaką słabości. Przemyśl to.

I zostawiła go, wchodząc do toalety dla dziewczyn.

Severus skierował się w stronę sali zaklęć. Idąc przez zatłoczony korytarz rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała Lily. Miała rację. Severus zawsze wszystko robił sam. Jego rodzice nie zajmowali się nim, nie miał przyjaciół, których mógłby poprosić o pomoc. Nie angażował innych ludzi we własne problemy, nie dzielił się z nimi swoimi uczuciami i emocjami. Tak został wychowany. Prośba o pomoc i okazywanie emocji były dla niego oznakami słabości. Nie można pozbyć się problemu jeśli rozwiąże go za ciebie ktoś inny.

Jednak zachowanie Pottera i Blacka w stosunku do jego osoby było raczej problemem nie do rozwiązania. Już dawno się z tym pogodził. Co mógł zrobić? Był sam, a ich było czterech. Oni cieszyli się w szkole wielką popularnością, wszyscy ich lubili, a Severus był uważany za dziwaka i samotnika. Nie mógł więc liczyć na zastraszenie Gryfonów: samemu czy to z pomocą przyjaciół, bo takowych nie miał. Naskarżenie nauczycielowi też by niczego nie zmieniło. Najlepsza byłaby oczywiście rozmowa, ale do tego żadna ze stron nie była zdolna.

Może więc warto posłuchać Lily i przyjąć jej pomoc. Nie chodziło już o to, że prośba o pomoc to oznaka słabości, bo może faktycznie przyjęcie pomocy od przyjaciółki nie jest takie złe. Chodziło o to czy to coś da. Severus szczerze wątpił czy Lily będzie w stanie przekonać Pottera i jego kumpli aby dali mu spokój. Na pewno jej nie posłuchają. Jedynym skutkiem będzie to, że zaczną się wyśmiewać z Severusa, iż w jego obronie musiała stanąć dziewczyna.

Severus był tak zdenerwowany, że z jego różdżki, którą wciąż trzymał w ręku, wystrzeliły iskry, sprawiając, że pierwszoklasista przechodzący obok odskoczył ze strachu. Chłopiec spojrzał z czułością na swoją różdżkę. Była jego, tylko jego. Nie ukradł jej nikomu. Wiedział ile wyrzeczeń kosztowało matkę uzbieranie pieniędzy aby kupić mu nową różdżkę. Wiele rzeczy musiała mu kupić używanych i dała mu swoje stare podręczniki, ale chciała by syn miał zupełnie nową różdżkę.

Severus dokładnie pamiętał ten dzień, w którym razem z matką poszedł do sklepu Ollivandera na ulicy Pokątnej. Próbował wielu różdżek, ale żadna nie pasowała. W końcu trafił na tą jedyną, która wybrała go na swojego czarodzieja. Poczuł jak przez rękę przepływa mu ciepło i moc, poczuł potęgę, którą da mu ta różdżka. Od tej pory był bardzo do niej przywiązany. Nigdy go nie zawiodła, rzucał nią potężne i trudne zaklęcia. Dlatego tak bardzo go zabolało gdy Potter zasugerował, że ją ukradł. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nienawidził gdy ktoś naśmiewał się z jego biedy.

Zbliżając się do sali zaklęć, usłyszał śmiechy i podniesione głosy. Niestety, zaklęcia również mieli z Gryfonami, a to oznaczało kolejne spotkanie z Potterem i Blackiem. Severus stanął pod ścianą, nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Po tym co wydarzyło się na transmutacji na pewno byłby obiektem kolejnych żartów.

Severus odszukał wzrokiem czwórkę Gryfonów. Potter i Black stali pod ścianą i śmiali się z czegoś. Lupin siedział na parapecie i czytał jakąś książkę, a Pettigrew obok coś szybko pisał. Nagle Potter podniósł głowę i jego wzrok padł na Severusa, a usta wykrzywiły się w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

- Miło cię znowu widzieć, Smarkerusie – rzekł James, podchodząc do niego.

Severus szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę, gotów do obrony.

- _Expelliarmus_! – krzyknął Syriusz, który podszedł do Severusa z boku i którego Severus nie zauważył.

Ślizgon poczuł jak drugi raz tego dnia różdżka wylatuje mu z ręki. Poszybowała w powietrzu i została złapana przez Pottera.

- No więc komu ją ukradłeś? Może najwyższy czas ją oddać?

- A ty, Potter, powinieneś oddać mózg, bo kolega, który ci go pożyczył chyba zaczyna się denerwować – zripostował Severus.

James się zaczerwienił, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się wściekłość. Uniósł różdżkę, wymamrotał zaklęcie i w Severusa uderzył strumień lodowatej wody. Był tak silny, że zwalił go z nóg. Severus leżał na podłodze, czując mocne uderzenia wody i próbując złapać oddech. W końcu strumień wody ustał, a przez śmiechy zgromadzonych uczniów dał się słyszeć dzwonek na lekcje. Wszyscy weszli do sali, gdzie czekał już na nich profesor Flitwick. Malutki nauczyciel nie zauważył tego co wydarzyło się na korytarzu.

- To powinno trochę ochłodzić twój wybuchowy charakter, Snape – rzekł Potter, a potem za pomocą zaklęcia umieścił różdżkę Severusa wysoko na framudze okna. – Ciekawe jak ją stamtąd ściągniesz – zaszydził, zamykając za sobą drzwi sali.

Severus wstał, ciężko dysząc i wypluwając wodę. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki i cały się trząsł z zimna. Spojrzał na swoje rzeczy leżące obok. Wszystko było zalane wodą i atramentem.

Drżąc na całym ciele, podszedł do okna, na którym leżała jego różdżka. Choć Severus był wysoki, to jednak nie na tyle aby tam dosięgnąć. Zastanawiając się co w tej sytuacji robić, usłyszał szybkie kroki i zobaczył jak zza zakrętu korytarza wyłania się zadyszana Lily.

Przystanęła zdziwiona na widok wielkiej kałuży wody na środku pustego korytarza i ociekającego wodą przyjaciela.

- Co ci się stało? – spytała, podchodząc do niego.

- Potter i Black, a kto by inny – odpowiedział gorzko Severus, bezskutecznie próbując dosięgnąć swojej różdżki.

- _Accio_ różdżka! – zawołała Lily, a hebanowa różdżka wleciała wprost do jej dłoni.

- Dzięki – rzekł Severus, odbierając od niej różdżkę i rzucając na siebie zaklęcie aby wysuszyć swoje przemoczone ubranie.

- Dlaczego to zrobili? – zapytała Lily, rzucając zaklęcie i sprawiając, że cała woda wyparowała z korytarza.

- Pewnie chcieli się zemścić za to, że na transmutacji McGonagall odebrała im punkty. A poza tym czy oni potrzebują powodu aby mi dokuczać?

Severus był już całkowicie suchy i zrobiło mu się cieplej. Zaczął zbierać i suszyć swoje książki. Lily mu pomogła i po kilku minutach wszystko było już suche.

- A ty, dlaczego się spóźniłaś? – zapytał chłopiec gdy wchodzili do sali.

- Spotkałam w toalecie koleżankę i trochę żeśmy się zagadały.

- Evans, Snape, co to za spóźnienie? – zapytał oburzony profesor Flitwick. – Pięć minut, więc wasze domy tracą po pięć punktów.

- Przepraszamy – powiedziała Lily i szybko usiadła z Severusem w drugiej ławce.

Ślizgon zobaczył, że Potter i Black mieli zawiedzione miny. Mimo, że Slytherin stracił punkty, to Severus o wiele za szybko poradził sobie z powodzią, a przez Lily Gryffindor utracił kolejne punkty.

* * *

- I co, przemyślałeś to co powiedziałam na temat pomocy? – spytała cicho Lily.

- Taaak… - odparł niechętnie Severus.

Siedzieli w bibliotece, był wieczór tego samego dnia. Severus pisał wypracowanie o klątwie Cruciatus na obronę przed czarną magią, a Lily tłumaczyła tekst na starożytne runy. Musieli rozmawiać szeptem, żeby surowa bibliotekarka, pani Pince, ich nie wyrzuciła.

- Iii? – ciągnęła Lily. – Zdecydowałeś się na coś?

Severus przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, nie podnosząc głowy znad arkusza pergaminu. W końcu westchnął i spojrzał w jej zielone oczy.

- Nie chcę abyś na ten temat z nimi rozmawiała. Wątpię aby cię posłuchali, a poza tym…

- …nie chcesz aby w twojej obronie stawała dziewczyna – dokończyła za niego Lily.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, więc wcale…, ale…

- Dobra, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Rozumiem. Nie chcesz, to nie. Może lepiej abyś sam z nimi spokojnie, poważnie porozmawiał.

Severus pogardliwie prychnął.

- Jeszcze czego! Równie dobrze mógłbym porozmawiać z Filchem aby przestał gnębić uczniów.

Lily smutno się uśmiechnęła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że rozmowa między Severusem a Huncwotami jest niemożliwa.

- W takim razie idź do nauczyciela. Slughorn na pewno cię wysłucha, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba będziesz mógł porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

- Już ci mówiłem co sądzę na ten temat. A poza tym Dumbledore na pewno ma ważniejsze sprawy niż przejmowanie się moją osobą.

- Ale przecież musisz coś z tym zrobić. Nie możesz żyć w ciągłym stresie i strachu i czekać aż cię znowu zaatakują. A im nie może to cały czas uchodzić na sucho.

Severus nie odpowiedział tylko wrócił do pisania wypracowania. Nawet teraz cały czas nasłuchiwał, czy do pomieszczenia nie wchodzi czwórka hałaśliwych Gryfonów. Był gotów natychmiast opuścić to miejsce aby uniknąć kolejnych żartów i wyzwisk. Na korytarzu cały czas rozglądał się dookoła, gotowy aby ukryć się, zniknąć i nie przeżyć kolejnego upokorzenia. Kosztowało go to wiele nerwów i sił, zauważył, że ostatnio schudł i często jest zmęczony. Lily miała rację, to nie może tak dłużej trwać.

Siedzieli w bibliotece do godziny ósmej. Potem życzyli sobie dobrej nocy i Lily poszła na górę, do wieży Gryffindoru, a Severus skierował się na dół, do lochów Slytherinu.

* * *

Wieczorem, pięć dni później, Severus szedł samotnie przez puste korytarze oświetlone blaskiem pochodni. Ślizgon wracał z biblioteki, gdzie pisał wypracowanie z zielarstwa, do pokoju wspólnego. Zanim jednak skierował się w stronę lochów, uświadomił sobie, że musi zaspokoić jedną, bardzo ważną potrzebę. Skręcił więc w prawo i wszedł do toalety dla chłopców na pierwszym piętrze.

Łazienka była pusta. Severus wszedł do kabiny, załatwił to co miał załatwić i podszedł do umywalki aby umyć ręce. Gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do toalety, podniósł głowę i spojrzał w lustro. Oprócz własnego odbicia, ujrzał twarze dwóch osób, których najbardziej nienawidził: Pottera i Blacka. Szybko obrócił się na pięcie, gotowy na atak.

Na widok Severusa, James i Syriusz spojrzeli po sobie wyraźnie uradowani. Ich było dwóch, on był jeden, żadnych świadków. Idealnie.

- Witaj, Smarkerusie – rzekł James. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co u ciebie słychać?

- A co cię to obchodzi, Potter?

- Martwimy się o ciebie – odpowiedział Black. – Zawsze jesteś sam, nie masz żadnych przyjaciół.

Severus uniósł brwi.

- Ciebie chyba nikt nie kocha, co Snape? Twoja matka płacze, że urodził jej się taki syn, a ojciec cię bije aby wyładować swoją złość – zaszydził James.

Uwaga o jego rodzicach, bliska zresztą prawdy, sprawiła, że Severus nie potrafił już dłużej powstrzymywać złości. Nie namyślając się długo, wyszarpnął z kieszeni różdżkę i skierował ją na Jamesa.

- _Drętwota_! – czerwony strumień światła pomknął w stronę Gryfona. Potter zdążył jednak odsunąć się i zaklęcie minęło go o cal.

Zanim zdumiony James zdołał wykrztusić słowo, Syriusz rzucił zaklęcie na Severusa. Błysnęło światło i Ślizgon znalazł się w powietrzu, wisząc do góry nogami. James podszedł do niego i wyszarpnął mu różdżkę z dłoni.

- Widzisz, nie warto z nami zadzierać. Zapomniałeś, że nas jest dwóch, a ty jesteś tylko jeden. Nie masz szans.

Severus czuł jak krew napływa mu do głowy. Dudniło mu w uszach i zaczynało się kręcić w głowie.

- Świetne zaklęcie, Łapo – pochwalił przyjaciela James. - Całkowicie unieruchamia napastnika. Dobra, możesz już go opuścić.

Syriusz wyszeptał przeciwzaklęcie i Severus spadł nagle na kamienną posadzkę łazienki. Dał się słyszeć trzask, a chwilę później przeraźliwy krzyk. Chłopiec upadł tak niefortunnie, że złamał sobie prawą rękę.

Syriusz i James spojrzeli po sobie lekko przerażeni. Nie chcąc jednak okazać strachu i tego , że im głupio postanowili udawać twardzieli i nie przejmować się tym co uczynili Severusowi.

Chłopiec leżał na podłodze, jęcząc z bólu i powstrzymując łzy. James uklęknął przy nim i spojrzał prosto w jego czarne oczy, zamglone łzami.

- Następnym razem dwa razy się zastanowisz zanim nas zaatakujesz, co Snape? Jeśli to co dzisiaj zrobiłeś powtórzy się, upokorzymy cię przed całą szkołą tak, że nie zapomnisz tego do końca życia.

Severus nie przejął się groźbami Pottera. Teraz chciał tylko dopiec mu, chciał aby Gryfon poczuł ten sam ból co on.

- Jesteś taki odważny tylko gdy masz przy sobie grupkę kolegów, Potter – wyszeptał. – Tiara Przydziału chyba się pomyliła umieszczając cię w Gryffindorze. Jesteś tchórzem.

Swoją uwagą Severus trafił w samo serce dumy Jamesa. Potter był czarodziejem czystej krwi i od pokoleń wszyscy z jego rodziny trafiali do Gryffindoru. Chłopiec nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie aby w jego przypadku było inaczej. Czuł się prawdziwym Gryfonem, a najważniejszą cechą osób należących do Gryffindoru była odwaga i męstwo, dlatego też nazwanie go tchórzem zabolało Jamesa tak bardzo.

- Jak śmiesz? – krzyknął wściekły. – Zapłacisz za to!

James podniósł pięść i uderzył nią mocno w nos Severusa. Ślizgon poczuł jak po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut łamie mu się kość, a twarz zalewa ciepła krew. Gryfon, oślepiony gniewem, chwycił Severusa za włosy i uderzył jego głową z całej siły o podłogę. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Chłopiec zobaczył jasne i ciemne plamy przed oczami, łazienka wirowała wokół niego, głowa bolała niemiłosiernie i czuł się jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować lub zemdleć.

Syriusz stał obok i patrzył na Mapę Huncwotów, pilnując czy nikt się nie zbliża.

- Rogacz! – szepnął gorączkowo. – Nadchodzi McGonagall. Zwijamy się.

James wstał z podłogi, rzucił nienawistne spojrzenie na półprzytomnego Severus i wybiegł za Syriuszem z łazienki. Na korytarzu słychać było szybkie kroki nauczycielki. Zdążyli przed nią uciec wykorzystując jedno z tajnych przejść.

Profesor McGonagall, słysząc dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z łazienki chłopców, skierowała się w tamtym kierunku. Przekroczywszy próg, stanęła wstrząśnięta. Na podłodze leżał chłopiec. Wokół jego głowy utworzyła się już pokaźna kałuża szkarłatnej krwi, prawa ręka leżała pod dziwnym kątem, a on sam wyglądał na nieprzytomnego.

Minerwa powoli zbliżyła się do chłopca.

- Snape? – zapytała cicho, spoglądając mu w twarz. – Słyszysz mnie?

Severus otworzył oczy. Wzrok miał nieprzytomny, jakby nie wiedział gdzie jest i co się wokół niego dzieje.

- Severusie, co się stało? – zapytała z troską McGonagall.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią bolesnym wzrokiem, a chwilę potem jego powieki nagle opadły. Zemdlał.

Profesor McGonagall szybko wyczarowała nosze i przeniosła na nie bezwładnego chłopca. Wyszła z łazienki i pospiesznie skierowała się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po drodze poprosiła jednego z napotkanych uczniów aby zawiadomił profesora Slughorna, że natychmiast ma się zjawić w szpitalu.

- Minerwo! – zawołała pani Pomfrey, widząc wchodzącą profesor McGonagall z lewitującymi noszami u boku. Ale zanim zdążyła sformułować pytanie, koleżanka uprzedziła ją.

- Severus Snape. Znalazłam go ledwo przytomnego w łazience. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć co się wydarzyło, zemdlał.

- Połóż go tutaj – Poppy wskazała najbliższe wolne łóżko.

Do sali szpitalnej wbiegł zdyszany profesor Slughorn. Spojrzał na dwie koleżanki, potem na swojego ucznia i jego zakrwawioną twarz i sapnął przerażony.

Podczas gdy Minerwa tłumaczyła Horacemu zaistniałą sytuację, Poppy rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące na wciąż nieprzytomnego Severusa.

- I co? – zapytał natychmiast Slughorn.

- Wygląda na to, że ktoś go pobił. Ma złamaną prawą rękę i nos i wstrząśnienie mózgu.

- Czy to coś poważnego?

- Może mieć problemy z pamięcią i utrzymaniem równowagi. Ale jak tylko się obudzi podam mu eliksiry i po kilku dniach powinien być całkowicie zdrów.

Horacy odetchnął z ulgą. Następnie pani Pomfrey zmyła z twarzy Severusa zaschniętą krew i powstrzymała krwotok z nosa.

- Kto mógł mu coś takiego zrobić? – zapytał wciąż wstrząśnięty Slughorn.

- Chyba niestety domyślam się kto – odparła smutno profesor McGonagall. – Ale poczekajmy aż Severus się obudzi. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie pamiętał co się wydarzyło.

- Trzeba powiadomić Albusa. To poważna sytuacja. Sprawcy muszą zostać ukarani.

- Tak. Masz rację. Poppy, musimy iść z Horacym do dyrektora. Poradzisz sobie sama?

- Ależ oczywiście – odparła pielęgniarka i zaczęła przebierać Ślizgona w piżamę.

* * *

Severus otworzył oczy. Pierwsze co sobie uświadomił to ostry ból głowy, jakby ktoś tłukł jego mózgiem o czaszkę. Również w ręce czuł palący ból. Próbował nią poruszyć, ale o mało co nie krzyknął gdy przez złamaną kończynę przepłynęła gorąca fala bólu.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się w dużej jasnej sali, pełnej łóżek. Przypominało mu to coś, niestety za żadną cenę nie potrafił powiedzieć gdzie jest. Usłyszał kroki i kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Usiadł na łóżku, gdy nagle wszystko wokół zawirowało, a go ogarnęły mdłości. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, oddychając szybko aby nie zwymiotować.

- Lepiej nie wstawaj, mój drogi – poradziła pani Pomfrey, stawiając na szafce nocnej trzy butelki. – Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu, a to objawia się trudnościami z utrzymaniem równowagi. Jak widać, nie powinieneś nawet siadać, nie ma więc w ogóle mowy o wstawaniu bądź chodzeniu.

- Czy to minie? – zapytał przerażony Severus.

- Oczywiście. Ten eliksir sprawi, że za kilka dni wszystko wróci do normy. Masz, wypij.

Chłopiec posłusznie wypił lekarstwo, a następnie kolejny eliksir, który miał przyspieszyć zrastanie się złamanych kości nosa i ręki.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał Severus, patrząc w sufit.

- Nie wiesz? Nie poznajesz tego miejsca? – zdziwiła się pielęgniarka.

Severus pokręcił przecząco głową.

- To skrzydło szpitalne w Hogwarcie.

Po chwili milczenia pani Pomfrey zapytała:

- Czy jeszcze czegoś nie poznajesz, nie potrafisz sobie przypomnieć pewnych faktów?

- Nie wiem kto jest opiekunem mego domu. Nie pamiętam nazwy rodzinnego miasta. Nie…

- Spokojnie. Po wstrząśnieniu mózgu, jakiego doznałeś, problemy z pamięcią zdarzają się. Ten eliksir ci pomoże. Wypij.

Gdy przyjął kolejne lekarstwo, pani Pomfrey go zostawiła, a Severusa ogarnęła taka senność, że w ciągu kilku minut zasnął.

* * *

- Severusie. Słyszysz mnie? Severusie.

Chłopiec powoli otworzył oczy. Nad nim stał Albus Dumbledore, a za dyrektorem profesor McGonagall i jakiś gruby nauczyciel, którego Severus znał, niestety nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jak się nazywa ani czego uczy.

- Witaj, Severusie. Jak się czujesz? – zapytał z troską Dumbledore, siadając na krześle przy łóżku chłopca.

- Nie najlepiej, panie profesorze. Kręci mi się w głowie gdy siadam i nie pamiętam niektórych rzeczy.

- A czy pamiętasz co wydarzyło się w łazience i kto cię tak brutalnie pobił?

- To był James Potter i Syriusz Black – odpowiedział szybko Severus.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytała McGonagall.

- Absolutnie. Nie wierzy mi pani? Kto inny mógł mi coś takiego zrobić? – w oczach Severusa czaił się gniew.

- Spokojnie, mój chłopcze – Dumbledore położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Mógłbyś nam dokładnie opowiedzieć co zaszło między tobą a Gryfonami.

Severus zrelacjonował wszystko co wydarzyło się wczorajszego wieczora w łazience. Nie ominął ani swojej próby zaatakowania Pottera ani tego jak nazwał go tchórzem. Wiedział, że nauczyciele i tak dowiedzą się tego gdy będą rozmawiać z Potterem i Blackiem.

- Dziękuję ci, Severusie. Obiecuję, że porozmawiam z Jamesem i Syriuszem i na pewno nie ominie ich kara. Powiadomiłem już twoich rodziców o tym co się wydarzyło.

- Nie trzeba było – przerwał mu chłopiec. – I tak mnie nie odwiedzą. Nie interesuje ich moje zdrowie.

Albus spojrzał smutno na Severusa. Chłopiec był bardzo inteligentny i zdolny, ale zdecydowanie zbyt poważny i smutny jak na swoje czternaście lat. Widać było, że jedyne czego doświadczył od rodziców to znęcanie się i zaniedbanie.

- Pani Pomfrey mówi, że za kilka dni będziesz już mógł opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Tymczasem życzę ci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Do widzenia, Severusie.

- Do widzenia.

Dumbledore wraz z dwójką pozostałych nauczycieli opuścił szpital, a do łóżka Severusa podeszła pani Pomfrey z nową porcją eliksirów.

* * *

Tego samego dnia, parę godzin później, Severus leżał w łóżku, gapił się w sufit i nudził niemiłosiernie. Nie mógł nic robić; gdy tylko próbował usiąść, natychmiast zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. Usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do skrzydła szpitalnego i rozmawia z panią Pomfrey, jednak nie potrafił rozróżnić słów i nie wiedział czego rozmowa dotyczyła. Zamknął oczy, próbując zasnąć ponieważ nic innego nie pozostawało mu do roboty. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś pochyla się nad nim i natychmiast podniósł powieki.

Ujrzał nad sobą piękną twarz Lily otoczoną ciemnorudymi włosami. Wyglądała na zmartwioną, lecz w jej oczach pojawiła się radość gdy zobaczyła, że przyjaciel jest przytomny.

- Cześć, Severusie – uśmiechnęła się. – Jak się czujesz?

- Już lepiej. Ale chyba będę musiał poleżeć jeszcze kilka dni.

- Profesor Slughorn powiedział mi co się stało. Gdy nie…

- Profesor Slughorn? Czego on uczy?

- Eliksirów. Jest też opiekunem Slytherinu – odpowiedziała Lily. Nie była zdziwiona pytaniem Severusa. Pani Pomfrey uprzedziła ją, że chłopiec może mieć problemy z pamięcią.

- Ach, tak. Wybacz, że ci przerwałem. Mów dalej.

- No więc, gdy zauważyłam, że nie ma cię na eliksirach, podeszłam po lekcji do profesora Slughorna i zapytałam o ciebie. Powiedział mi o wszystkim co się wydarzyło i, że prawdopodobnie będę mogła cię odwiedzić popołudniu. Gdy tylko skończyły się zajęcia przyszłam tutaj.

- Powiedział ci kto mnie pobił?

- Tak, choć nawet gdyby nie powiedział i tak sama bym się domyśliła. Powiedziałam już Blackowi i Potterowi co o nich sądzę.

- Czy zostaną za to wyrzuceni? – zapytał z nadzieją Severus.

- Wątpię. Ale mam nadzieję, że otrzymają surową karę. I że wreszcie zmądrzeją i dadzą ci spokój.

- Ja też – odrzekł Severus, wiedząc, że tak się raczej nie stanie.

* * *

Severus leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym jeszcze kilka dni. Nos i złamana ręka zrosły się w ciągu jednego dnia, natomiast odzyskanie równowagi i pamięci zajęło trochę więcej czasu. Lily odwiedzała go codziennie, opowiadała co dzieje się w szkole i przynosiła lekcje. Gdy Severus był już w stanie siedzieć, nie czując mdłości i zawrotów głowy, zaczął nadrabiać zaległy materiał. Będąc pilnym i inteligentnym uczniem i mając do pomocy Lily szybko się z tym uporał. Raz przyszedł z wizytą Dumbledore, chcąc wiedzieć jak się czuje i ze smutkiem informując, że rodzice nie mają zamiaru odwiedzić syna.

Gdy Severus mógł już normalnie chodzić i nie miał żadnych problemów z pamięcią, pani Pomfrey wypuściła go, zaznaczając, że jak tylko gorzej się poczuje, ma natychmiast wrócić do skrzydła. Na szczęście mocne pobicie w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie zakończyło się niczym poważnym i nie wpłynęło na zdrowie Severusa.

Po powrocie na zajęcia Severus dowiedział się, że Potter i Black odbyli poważną rozmowę z dyrektorem i otrzymali surowe, całomiesięczne szlabany. Przez jakiś czas Severus mógł się cieszyć z braku prześladowań i kpin, wiedział jednak, że nie będzie tak wiecznie. Za kilka miesięcy, gdy wszyscy zapomną już o owym wydarzeniu, Huncwoci znów zaczną go szykanować. Nie mógł jednak przypuszczać, że to przez nich zakończy się jego przyjaźń z Lily, co miało do końca życia pozostać najgorszym wspomnieniem Severusa.

* * *

_Dziękuję za przeczytanie i proszę o komentarze i wyrażanie swoich opinii. Bierzcie przykład z Elettarii, która jako pierwsza skomentowała wszystkie rozdziały._


End file.
